Christmas Present Mayhem (collaberation with CHEESEPUFF fg)
by Steampunk Wilson
Summary: Upon realising that none of them have a present for their Uncle Scrooge, Webby and the triplets embark on a journey to the North Pole in order to kidnap the perfect gift for him. Meanwhile, Scrooge has the same problem on his hands and recruit the help of an old friend to make this the best Christmas ever for the kids. Cover art made by CHEESEPUFF.


**Merry Christmas! (well, happy boxing day at this point). Here is a Christmas collaboration between me, Steampunk Wilson, and my fellow author friend, CHEESEPUFF fg.**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg:** **I was going to contribute more but got caught in another fandom, so I'm responsible for the addition of Goldie, the fact that there's two storylines, and the cover art... Along with double checking and Beta reading the entire thing. Happy (slightly late) Christmas!**

 **Steampunk Wilson: This is kind of the first time either of us have written for Ducktales, so hope it's not too bad. Enjoy and let us know what you think in the reviews :)**

The scene in McDuck manor was no different to many different family Christmas scenes scattered all throughout Duckburg and the cheap festive novels that were currently going for a tenth of the original price. The children were sitting around the fire, stockings swaying a little in the heat. The adults mainly were gathered in chairs behind them. The ghosts had had to leave, much to Beakly's dismay (she did rather like Future) so it was just Scrooge and Donald. Louie was roasting marshmellows, Huey was updating his JWG, the diary section, like he did every year, Webby was trying to start a small fire of her own on the carpet and Dewy was lost in thought, still thinking about his adventure to Della and Donald's christmas. He looked up at his two uncles, who were playing cards and asked a question that had been swimming around the minds of all four of the children for years.

"Hey Uncle Scrooge? What do you have against Santa Clause anyway?"

This immediately grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, even Donald.

Scrooge blinked in surprise, and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I think that's a story best left for another day, don't you think?"

"It is literally Christmas eve." Louie rolled over, chewing on his marshmellows.

"Yeah, I can't think of a better time to tell us." Webby added.

"You never did tell me." Donald remarked. Five pairs of eyes stared intently at Scrooge, who sighed.

"Fine. But it's a story I can hardly stand to recall..."

* * *

"That was quite a story, don't you think?" Webby enquired as she and the triplets headed upstairs to their bedroom. "I mean, the mascot of Christmas really did that?!"

"Yeah, but you know how uncle Scrooge gets." Huey commented. "He was probably blowing things out of proportion again, overreacting. I mean, I don't think it's even physically possible to-"

"It's just a story!" Dewy cut in quickly before they started arguing again. Webby sighed a little, then perked up again.

"Who else can't wait for tomorrow morning?" She asked brightly. "I hope Scrooge likes the cookies I made him, what?" She noticed the triplet's expressions suddenly dropped into horror.

"I wrote a list!" Huey declared. "I follow it every year, Donald, Dewy and Louie, this year I added you and your granny, but I forgot!" He gasped. "I forgot uncle Scrooge!"

"Me too." Dewy said, wide eyed at his mistake. They both looked at Louie, who was playing on his phone. After a while, Dewy just kicked him to gain his attention

"Huh? What!"

"Gifts for Uncle Scrooge..." Huey prompted impatiently. Louie blinked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to get anyone anything this year. And I may have also forgotten Uncle Scrooge. Maybe I can polish his dime for him?" The green triplet went back to his phone.

Webby sighed. "Fine, you guys can share my gift this year. I left them in the kitchen in a special tin, we can sneak back down and, what now?!" Dewy and Louie were looking guiltily at the ground, Louie not concentrating on the phone for once.

"Louie dared me to!" Dewy said quickly. "We, erm, we didn't know that they were anyone's present and-" They took a few steps back as Webby's expression dropped to murderous.

"You ATE my special COOKIES?!" Webby launched herself towards them and it was all Huey could do to catch her around the waist to stop her from annihilating his brothers.

"Webby, calm down. They didn't know. Just c- You can't kill them on Christmas!"

Eventually, Webby managed to calm herself down and stopped struggling, but kept shooting dirty looks in Dewy and Louie's direction.

"So we all need new gifts for Uncle Scrooge." Huey stated, pacing up and down a little. "Where are we going to get four presents for an old man at seven o'clock on Christmas eve!"

"Technically we could do with just one big one." Louie commented, going back to his phone. "You know, save cash."

Huey frowned, deep in thought. Where could they get a gift for their uncle? He'd done so much for them since they met him, they had to repay him somehow. As he thought, for some reason, his mind kept jumping back to their uncle's story, and how he had remarked at the end of it: 'the greatest present of all would be getting to pay that reindeer rustling rapscallion a visit so I could give him a peice of my mind!'

A plan formed in the older triplet's mind.

"What about this?" Dewy offered. "A dance routine in his honour. If we stay up all night we could prepare one!"

"Absolutely not." Louie folded his arms. "I am not dancing."

"Or we give him the one thing he wants more than anything else for Christmas." Huey shot them a crafty grin. They stared blankly back.

"Which would be?" Louie prompted.

"Well, who is Scrooge's arch enemy?" Huey folded his arms with a clever smile.

"Magica DeSpell!"

"Flintheart Glomgold!"

"Tax?"

Huey sighed.

"Aside from them."

Their faces went blank again.

"Mark Beaks?" Dewy offered.

"No. Santa Clause!"

"Oh." The three of them sighed, wondering why they hadn't guessed that.

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I suggest we get ourselves to the North Pole and kidnap one fat jolly Christmas present!" Huey looked nervously towards them. Louie burst out laughing.

"Now that is an eccentric plan!" Dewy slapped him on the back. Webby smiled and nodded.

"That works. But how would we get there?" She asked.

"Already on it. The always helpful, always ready to defend in any situation, filled to the brim with knowledge-"

"Oh no." Louie groaned.

"Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!" Huey declared, holding it aloft. "This can help us!" He flipped through the pages to the flying section. "Look at this, a four man hand glider! Should only take a couple of hours to build!"

Louie groaned.

"Or we just ask Launchpad." Dewy offered.

"Oh." Huey slid the book back under his cap. "Yeah, that could work too."

* * *

Launchpad had agreed to Dewy's strange request to fly them to the North Pole without any explanation whatsoever and without telling Scrooge. But while the kids were making traps and plans in the back of the Sunchaser, Scrooge himself also had some late shopping to do. He hadn't meant to leave things this late, but being a busy old man and having absolutely no clue what to get his nephews and Webby, the holiday had crept up on him and now he was grumbling about Launchpad's absence on his way to the shops on foot.

Scrooge arrived at a small department shop that sold uniforms and wondered briefly if Huey would need a new Woodchuck hat. But that didn't really seem special or festive enough, so he moved on.

Next was an extreme sports shop. Hmm, a snowboard for Dewy? No, Dewy would probably break his neck and then Donald would break Scrooge's. A sewing shop, but Webbigail was too jumpy to take that up. A bank, no, there was no way he was making a withdrawal large enough that would satisfy Louie for a Christmas present.

Scrooge sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but there was no way he could do this alone. He brought out his solid gold flip-phone and called the last number he expected to call on Christmas.

"Hey moneybags, I was wondering if you'd lost my number."

"Goldie." Scrooge sighed. He had managed to decipher a telephone number from the curious coded disk she had left him after their adventure with the Golden Lagoon. Nervously, he'd called one night and bee relived to hear her voice. Goldie had refused to reveal her location, but they spoke at least once a week. Goldie never called him.

Scrooge decided to get straight to the point.

"What do you know about shopping for twelve year olds."

"This is about Christmas presents for your nephews, isn't it?"

"Just answer the question O'Gilt!"

Scrooge heard her sigh. "About as much as you do. You know that. Why did you call me?"

Scrooge sighed. "I didn't know who else to call."

"Fine. Do you want me to come down there."

Scrooge gasped. "You'd do that?"

"I'm literally up the road from you, Scroogie. I can see you. Is that a new coat?"

Scrooge gasped and looked wildly around. Eventually he spotted his old flame wrapped in a fluffy, golden winter coat with a silver broach pinned to the lapel. She smiled upon greeting.

"Is it me, or do you look older than the last time I saw you?"

"What are you doing here? Have you been watching me all this time?!"

"Oh calm down, I only arrived in town yesterday. There are a few wealthy banks I feel like robbing."

Scrooge made a mental note to withdraw all his money from the several bank accounts he owned.

"Fine. Will you help me or not?"

Goldie smiled.

"All you had to do was ask, Scroogie. Anything for an old friend."

* * *

"So what is this 'North Pole' gonna look like anyway?" Dewy asked no one in particular, turning around in his seat. "Will it all be underground? Or like one of those Christmas villages that pop up in town squares?"

"How should I know?" Huey muttered irritably. "There's nothing in the JWG about it. NOTHING!" He continued flipping pages.

"Look on the bright side, you can edit it, you know, like the Terrafirmians." Louie commented, frowning at his phone. "Argh, no signal. Launchpad, where are we?"

"North." Launchpad said simply. "Very, very North."

"We're lost, aren't we?" Louie sighed. "Great, we can spend Christmas in a snowdrift!"

"Was this a good idea?" Webby wondered aloud. The boys had no time to answer, however, because Launchpad crashed the plane into something that just flew out of the blizzard and into the windscreen. The floor shook and the kids gave frightened yelps before the shaking came to a stop. No one had any time to be relieved, however, because the plane dropped out of the air like a stone and crash landed onto the snowy ground below.

"Everyone alright?" Launchpad called cautiously from the front of the plane. "Whoa, that was quite a crash! I don't think I've done one in the snow like that in a while!"

"Yeah, OK." Dewy groaned, untangling himself from the pile that the four kids had found themselves in. "Good job buddy."

"Where are we?" Huey sat up, rubbing his head. "And what did we crash into?"

"Hmm..." Launchpad squinted through the windscreen. "It looks like... a pole. A really big one."

The kids shared astonished glances.

"It's...it's really... We're here!" Louie gasped, and the four of them jumped to their feet to go look out of the window. They stared a tall, brightly lit, red and white stripy pole that was sticking up out of the snow, stretching high off into the clouds.

"Huh, the North Pole." Louie said blankly. "So where's the workshop?"

"Whoa!" Webby gasped. "Look at that!"

They looked and gasped. The whole terrain around the brightly coloured pole was covered in little log cabins, all decorated with trees and tinsel. The snow glistened as tiny creatures made their way down lit pathways towards a larger log cabin, one that seemed to be bustling with activity, much like a factory.

"Whoa!" Dewy exclaimed. "Santa's workshop! We made it!" They cheered, even Launchpad.

"Come on guys." Huey scooped up a bunch of handmade nets and ropes. "Let's go bag us a Clause!"

* * *

"Are you sure brass knuckles are the best choice?"

Goldie rolled her eyes. "Scroogie, please. If they're in your family, they'll have some of your fighter's flame." She looked him up and down. "Something that seems to have flickered and died in you." Scrooge sighed, but paid for the item and the pair continued on their way.

"OK, the fur lined hat for Huey, Dewy can have the knuckles, Louie gets that magic refilling wallet you found in Wrongway, and now we just need something for Webbigail."

"The little girl?" Goldie asked. "Oh Scroogie, you must always trust a woman to get presents for another woman. Trust me on this one."

"After our adventure with the golden lagoon, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again."

Goldie shot him a look. "Really? You called me, remember."

Scrooge sighed as Goldie led him down to the end of the street to a tacky little pawn shop. Scrooge frowned as Goldie lead them inside and kept a tight hold to his cane.

"Merry Christmas." A voice called from a back room. "Be with you in a sec!"

Scrooge eyed old, broken and overpriced ornaments, records that were out of date and dusty jewellery in a glass case. He frowned.

"Goldie, are you sure this is-"

"Shush." Goldie raised a delicate finger as the owner of the shop came into view. A small, elderly duck squinted through dusty glasses, did a double take and gasped, clasping his hands.

"Mr McDuck!" He gasped. "Out of all the people I didn't expect to arrive in my shop this evening, you were the least expected! And such a beautiful young lady accompanying you." He smiled. "How may I help the two of you. Interested in some pretty jewellery? Some china for those posh dinner parties you should throw? Some-"

"No thank you!" Scrooge said quickly and loudly. He shot Goldie a frown. She gave him her confident, superior smile and turned to the shopkeeper.

"We are here looking for something specific. I heard legend that a certain item had been brought to your shop and I am interested in purchasing or stealing it to make it a little girl's present for Christmas."

"Eh?"

"She said purchasing!" Scrooge said quickly. The shopkeeper blinked. Then smiled.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

Goldie brought a single sheet of parchment out from her purse and held it out. The shopkeeper squinted through his glasses and dropped his smile. "Hmm, I see." He murmured and brought out a small silver box from beneath the counter. "This is going to cost you a lot, I'm afraid my dear. Never in all my years have I come across a pair of such unique and introquetly-"

Goldie dropped a smoke pellet from her purse, filling the room with a thick, dark fog. Scrooge and the shopkeeper coughed until the smoke cleared to reveal both Goldie and the box had disappeared. The shopkeeper frowned in Scrooge's direction.

"Hehe, I'll pay for that."


End file.
